Red vs Blue Dorm Daze
by Tex1988
Summary: Red team and Blue team in college. A story chronicling there misadventures and there loves. Starting with Tex and her true feeling for Tucker. TuckerxTex
1. Chapter 1

**Red V.S. Blue Dorm Daze**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the awesome people of Rooster Teeth who I greatly respect and thank for their awesome shows.**_

_**Plot:**__** This uses the characters of the internet show Red V.S. Blue. I've put them into a new setting they are all college students all of the blue team have been forced to share a house. All of Red has been forced to share a house as well and all of the Freelancer except for Tex, who is stuck in Blue house, are forced into one home as well.**_

**Tex**

Tex sat in her room waiting for her alarm to go off. She hadn't been sleeping well thanks to being stuck in the Blue house. His room was right next to hers and it was driving her crazy. Ever night she woke in a daze after having a very vivid sex dream about him. So she had decided it was time to sleep as little as possible. Her alarm rang out as her mind wander over her most recent dream. She slammed her hand down on the clocks off button. "Great another day down." She said to herself marking of another day in her countdown to spring break. She only had to make it a few more days then she had a break from him and his constant coming on to her.

Her door opened and in walked Caboose in his pajamas with a big dumb smile on his face, "Good morning Ms. Mc Crabby." He said before leaving to go to Church's room. She smiled as she heard Church yell out as he woke up next to Caboose who had crawled into his bed. "Damn it Caboose get the hell out of here!" Church yelled.

Her smile left as Tucker leaned against her door frame, "Do they always have to be so noise this early in the morning?" He asked her with a big smile as he looked her up and down. "You look as lovely as ever this morning. Are those new night clothes?" He asked.

Tex looked down at her black silk short shorts and the black silk tank top and blushed. "Shut up and get out Tucker." She said throwing a pillow at him. "Oh come on Tex you can stop pretending you don't want me its ok. You know you want a piece of a real lover instead of getting back with that self-centered ass Church." Tucker said bending over to pick up the pillow that she through. He held it against his bare well toned chest.

"Well if she doesn't want you there is always me Tucker." Sister said wrapping an arm around Tucker's waist. Sister wore nothing more than a sheer pink nightgown as she touch Tucker. Tex could feel the urge to punch the little slut right in the face, but she knew that would only blow her cover. She only had to make it to spring break and then she would finally get placed in the Freelancer house where she belonged.

"It's too damn early for your shit Tucker I have a class to get ready for so if you'll both please just go the hell away." She said as she walked over and slammed the door shut. She took a deep breath to calm herself before getting dressed. She was going to get her revenge for the unknown torture he was causing her. She pulled on a short green and blue plaid skirt and a tight white button up shirt. She left the top to buttons undone to show off her cleavage she then pulled on white knee high socks and a pair of brown heeled loafers. She put her long red hair up in lazily with a pair of black chopsticks.

She grabbed her book bag and walked slowly through the hall passed Tucker's room to make sure he got a good long look at what he would never have.

**Tucker**

Tucker pulled Sister's arm off of him and looked down at her. "Sister I would sooner stick my dick in a meat grinder than your nasty pussy." He said with a cold smile before taking Tex's pillow with him back to his room. He sat down on his bed letting out a long sigh. He was really getting to the end of his rope. Every day for the past year she had turned him down and it was really starting to get to him. He'd never want one girl so much, no girl wasn't the right word for Tex she was a woman, and he wanted her more than he would ever admit.

He dressed in a pair of his favorite black jeans and tight black button up shirt that he never full buttoned. He slipped on his socks and shoes and looked up to see Tex in her favorite torment Tucker outfit. He felt his cock harden with ever step she took. "Damn that woman." He said to himself as he grabbed his back pack and went after her.

He was intercepted by Church, "You do realize that you don't stand a chance with her right? She's still hung up on me and she'll be back in my bed soon enough. So you might as well just give it up my friend, consider this a friendly warning ok you're not even in her league." Church said with a cold smug grin.

"Piss off Church your just mad because I'm competition. You're scared that she might prefer me to a first class ass like yourself." Tucker said returning the cold smile. "I'm sure she'd rather be with an ass than a skirt chaser. She never be able to trust you all your interested in is the next girl to say no, that you have to convince to sleep with you. That's the only reason you're interested in Tex and she knows it." Church said before heading off to class.

_'He's wrong, this is different.'_ He thought, _'I've never felt like this before. No she's just another conquest!' _He told himself firmly, _'Isn't it?'_

**Tex**

Tex waited outside for Sheila so that they could go pick up South, when Church walked up next to her and placed on arm around her shoulder. "Morning beautiful, how'd you sleep last night. You were probably tossing and turning all night long thinking about yours truly. I know you miss me its ok to admit it, I won't think any less of you if you want to come back to me." He whispered in her ear. "Church I would rather have my uterus ripped out by a grunt than ever get back together with you." She said moving out from under his arm.

Tucker smiled at her as he passed her wearing her favorite all black outfit. She felt her head swim as last night's dream came running back to her. "Hey, you ok Tex?" Sheila asked as she placed her hand on Tex's shoulder. "Oh I'm fine sorry just a little tired is all." Tex said with a reassuring smile.

Tex and Sheila walked towards the Freelancer house to pick up South. "Tucker dreams again? You've been dreaming about him for the past few months. You should just have sex with him and get it out of your system. It's the most logical thing to do that or you'll be stuck on him until you can find someone else you want more." Sheila said as they rounded the corner to stand in front of Freelancer house. "Just over a week and I get out of Blue house, that's all I need it to get some distance between us. Besides which there are a lot more respectable guy in this house than in our own." Tex said as she waved at South.

"Morning Tex, Sheila. Let me guess what you're talking about Tucker." She said with an amused smile. "You know Tex if you don't want him I'll take him off your hands." South said with a shady look. "He's not mine to give so if you want him you'll have to talk to him." Tex said in a huff. "Yeah right he's so stuck on you I can't even talk to him without getting questioned on whether or not you talk about him, and all sorts of other stupid questions." South said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah well if he is stupid enough to think I'd ever go out with him let alone sleep with him, he is sadly mistaken." Tex said as they enter the school building. Tex's day was filled with thoughts of Tucker, by the middle of the day Tex was exhausted after only getting a few hours of sleep. She decided to skip the rest of her classes. She head back to Blue house to find Tucker sitting in the common room taking a nap on one of the couches. With a sigh Tex went and retrieved a blanket she covered him with it. "Idiot he should be in class and here he is napping." She said to herself turning to go upstairs.

Tucker reached up in grabbed her in his sleep and pulled her down to him. He nestled her next to him wrapping both arms around her. "Mmm…Tex" He sighed in his sleep, Tex tried to get free but with the little energy she had and the warmth of his body against her she found herself fighting sleep more than trying to get free. Tex finally stop struggling and let herself fall asleep in his strong arms.

**Tucker**

Tucker woke up to the sound of lightly girly sounding snoring. He opened his eyes to see Tex tucked in next to him, he smiled as he realized he was holding her and there was a blanket covering them. "Tex, Tex wake up beautiful." Tucker whispered in her ear. Tex's eyelids flutter a moment before opening and looking up at him. "Well hello there." Tucker said with a mischievous smile. "So you just had to curl up and take a nap with me did you?" He asked.

"What!? No you grabbed me when I put the blanket over you and you just wouldn't let me go. And…And shut up and let me go already!" She shouted at him. "Now why on earth would I let you go now that I have you?" He asked holding her tighter. "Because everyone is going to be home soon and they'll see us and get the wrong idea." Tex said as she tried to squirm out of his hold. "Maybe I want them to get the wrong idea I'm tired of Church coming onto you and I'm sick of Sister touching me." He said with anger lighting his eyes at the thought of Church touching her this morning.

"Tucker you can either let me go or I'm going to hurt you." Tex threatened him. "Mmm, hurt my baby." Tucker said as he kissed her forehead. Tex blushed and tried to pull away again. "No you don't." Tucker said pulling her closer and kissing her lips. That's when Sheila walked in to find the two of them kissing on the couch. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sheila

Sheila couldn't help but smirk at her best friend cuddled up on the couch kissing Tucker, she brushed her ebony hair out of her grey eyes. "It's not what it looks like." Tex reassured her, pushing against Tucker's chest, her ivory skin a bright red in embarrassment. "Hey, Sheila would you mind giving us a few minutes?" Tucker asked with a charming smile, his olive skin also a little flushed, but Sheila was pretty sure it was from arousal not embarrassment. "Sure, just remember one thing Tucker, she well get away from you eventually and if you haven't worked some sort of miracle, she's going to pummel you." Sheila chuckled, "It'd be worth it." He said squeezing Tex.

Sheila laughed a shook her head leaving the two alone, she made her way into the kitchen to find Caboose. "Hey, Caboose." She said as he looked up at her, his dark blue eyes meeting her grey ones. "I thought you'd be here already." He said softly a little disappointed that he'd beat her home. She step over to him and took his big hand in hers, "I've already been here a few minutes, but got distracted I'm sorry." Sheila smiled down at him, her free hand brushing his blonde bangs out of his face before leaning down to kiss him. "Now come on before everyone else gets home." She said pulling him from his seat and towards the stairs.

Tex

"She's right you know I'm going to end you for this." She growled, her green eyes watching him closely. "Aw, come on now Tex, I'm not all that bad." He murmured, nuzzling his cheek against the top if her hair, greatly enjoying the feel of Tex's hot body against his own.

Tex's whole face turned red as she squirmed against Tucker, her belly brushing against the erection hidden beneath his black jeans. She had to bite her lips to keep back a groan, she'd had many sex dreams about the man holding her and now here he was hard against her flat belly.

"You really should stop squirming; you're just going to make it worse." He groaned, his words making her go still against him. "Tucker please let me go." She whispered.

Tucker

"Tucker please let me go." She whispered, his arms loosened, "Kiss me and I'll let you go." He murmured looking down at her, his teal eyes hopeful. Tex looked up at him, her green eyes clashing with his own as she moved up just enough to press her lips firmly against his. Tucker's eyes widened in surprise when she kissed him, but he quickly recovered holding her tightly again he returned her kiss, his tongue lightly tracing the seam of her lips. She slowly yielded and opened her mouth to him, her soft body relaxing into the hard planes of his own, their tongues teased and played for a few minutes before she pulled away panting lightly. "Now let me go." She grumbled.

Tucker sighed, but released her. She scurried away from him, getting to her feet and walking to the opposite wall. "This changes nothing." She growled looking down at him as he sat up on the couch. "That's where you're wrong Allison, this changes everything." He said seriously, using her real name instead of her nickname. "No it doesn't, I'm still going to Freelancer house after spring break." She stated firmly. "What!" Tucker shouted, shooting to his feet.

"I put in for a transfer a few weeks ago, they couldn't move me until after spring break." She explained, "You're lying." Tucker shook his head, she couldn't hate him enough to move, not after a kiss like that. "No I'm not," she snapped walking over to her bag and retrieving the paperwork, "Here see for yourself." Tex said holding the papers out to him. Tucker snatched the papers from her looking them over, it was true she was moving out. "Do you really hate me that much?" He asked softly, his eyes seeking hers.

Tex

She flinched at the hurt in his voice and eyes, "It's not that I hate you…" He cut her off, throwing the papers onto the couch. "Just forget it." He snapped turning on his heel and walking away from her. Tex was stunned by his crossness, they'd always teased, but she'd never really seen the dark haired male so angry before.

"Tucker wait." She said going after him, he ignored her though and made his way up the stairs, Tex stay a few steps behind him. "Tucker!" She shouted, placing her hand on his door, stopping him from closing it in her face. "I don't hate you." She stated honestly. "Then why? Why are you leaving?" He asked, his voice low and gravelly. "I-it's just…Being near you…Ugh, I just have to go." She said, unable to put her feelings into words.

Tucker's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pulling her into his room, he closed it behind her, the click of the door lock sounding almost ominous in the small space. "You just can't be near me anymore?" He asked his back still to her. "I can't sleep knowing you're so close." She whispered looking down at her hands. Tucker turned and stalked towards her, crouching in front of her. "You're not alone on that one." He smiled.

To be continued…


End file.
